Wanna be?
by Seishinseii
Summary: Nt sure whether to be PG13 or R... My first Yaoi, YugiSeto. R&R, flames and stuff are welcome cause i dont think this is very good now that i've written it... And I need suggestions for a new title...


Wanna be...?  
  
By Seishinseii  
  
Seishinseii: Ah, some pointless fluffy stuff between Kaiba and Yugi. ::blink blink:: Don't look at me that way! I haven't read any fluffy stuff about them yet... if you have show me! Um, i hope i haven't stolen anyone's idea or anything... so yeah, here's my first Yaoi! BTW, the start of this story sux!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he lay peacefully on the grass, a 17-year-old Seto Kaiba thought only about one person. His life. His love. Yugi Motou. The infamous grandchild of the game shop owner that had been on Seto's mind for years now. Sure, he had gone out on dates with girls, but they never amounted to anything. They were pointless, and Seto had never even told Mokuba he wasn't into girls.   
  
'They all want me for my money anyway.' Kaiba told himself. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. How to win Yugi? This question kept replaying over and over in his head, driving him to the brink of insanity. Groaning out loud, Kaiba sat up and looked down at the water far below him.  
  
"Nice up here, isn't it?" The childish, innocent voice cut straight through Kaiba's heart. He whipped around only to see Yugi leaning against a tree, a sad smile imprinted on his face. "I used to come up here all the time, but then as I grew, I started to be with my friends more often, and hardly ever had time to come up here anymore."   
  
Kaiba was awestruck. How could... _why_ would Yugi be up here, on this hill, telling him, Seto Kaiba, about himself? Getting up, Kaiba replied, being quite warm for once.  
  
"Yes, but why would you tell me this?" Kaiba gulped, looking at his love with piercing sapphire eyes that only just hid how he truly felt for the smaller boy.  
  
"Why not, Kaiba? I mean... I wanna get to be friends, or acquaintances, at least..." Yugi trailed off, his voice was becoming more seductive every word.   
  
'Good thing I've grown a bit taller!' Yugi thought to himself, 'And Kaiba hasn't!' It was very true. Yugi was now almost as tall as Joey. [Seishinseii: Talk about hard to imagine, ne? lol]  
  
Kaiba was getting nervous now, what was his innocent chibi doing? "Ah, I suppose so, Yugi. Tell me, why do you want to be my... er, friend?" 'How come you don't wanna be more?' "After me being so arrogant and self-centred, you _actually_ want to talk to me?"  
  
Yugi couldn't keep the seduction out of his voice. He blinked his big eyes and stated simply: "What's wrong with that? Maybe I like it..." He tried to keep a sexy smile off his face, but there was no such option. Kaiba raised his eyebrows and took a step forward.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba gulped again. Yugi was starting to scare him. "I'm going--"  
  
"Nowhere. You're to stay here, with me, Kaiba." Yugi interrupted, grabbing Seto's arm.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll have to punish you..." Yugi licked his lips in a very OOC way and brought Seto around to face him. Kaiba was red, but that didn't worry Yugi. He wanted to taste Kaiba badly... he just had to do it his way...  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know... _punish_ you..." Leaning in, Yugi kissed Kaiba passionately, not expecting Kaiba to return the favour. He pulled away after a few seconds, wanting to get this all through his head. He was flirting with Kaiba. He kissed Kaiba. What would he do next?   
  
"Ahhh, _punish_. I see. But Yugi... how do you know I won't like it?" Kaiba had decided to flirt back, if that was what Yugi wanted. And even if it wasn't, Seto didn't care. It was what he wanted.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Yugi asked suggestively.   
  
"Nah, I'd rather go home..." Kaiba said, turning to leave. Yugi raised an eyebrow and walked with Kaiba. "Can't you take a hint?" Yugi was asked.  
  
"Hint? What hint?" Yugi was doing it again, being all cute and innocent, acting as if nothing had ever happened. But Kaiba liked him like that; it was Yugi's carefree attitude that he had fallen in Love with. [Seishinseii: Ah, as it always is... I didn't wanna break tradition or anything...]  
  
"This hint." Seto grabbed Yugi from behind, his arms finding their way around Yugi's waist. Yugi didn't blush, but instead used this to his advantage. He "struggled", trying to get free was a sure fire way of turning Kaiba on.   
  
"Do not struggle, Yugi Motou..." Kaiba said, whispering in Yugi's ear from behind. "You'll just turn us both on." Kaiba didn't wait for a reply before trailing kisses down from Yugi's ear to the base of his neck, where he stopped kissing and started sucking gently. Yugi rubbed up more to Kaiba, slower now that Kaiba had figured him out.  
  
'Can't expect more from him...' Yugi thought, moaning because he liked all the feelings running through his body. He felt Kaiba smile and slide one of his hands down a bit more.   
  
"Seto..." Yugi managed out before gasping. Kaiba had reached his most delicate area and was rubbing gently, teasing Yugi.   
  
Seto pulled away from Yugi's neck. "Yes?" Yugi pulled Seto's hand away and turned to face him.  
  
"How do... How do you see me, Kaiba?" Yugi's eyes grew larger than they already were. It was all Kaiba could do not to just bring Yugi into a kiss.  
  
"Innocent, chibi-like, great duellist, kind, forgiving, caring, etc. etc. But I'm sure you just brought out a part of your wild side." Kaiba winked.  
  
"I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so innocent and cute! I have a bad side too, you know! It's not just Yami who has all the fun..." Yugi scrunched his face up; thinking of the time Yami had been getting it on with Tea.  
  
"So that's all I am? Someone to prove you're not so innocent?" This hurt Seto, but he let his words flow coldly. His laugh chilled Yugi to the bone.  
  
"Bah! If that is what you wish, Seto Kaiba. But I'm sure that when I kissed you, you could feel something there. And it scared you. It still does, doesn't it?" Yugi's voice grew wiser every word he said; both knew he was speaking the truth. "And the truth is, Kaiba... I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Not ones of hate, that's for sure. But love. That would explain why you've been on my mind since Duellist Kingdom, wouldn't it? I love you, Seto Kaiba."   
  
Yugi's words shocked Kaiba, there was no way this was real. He was dreaming. That was the only explanation. "I- I..." Kaiba stammered, not being able to say the words to Yugi as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Why do you think I didn't beat your horrid Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? There was no way I'd want you to hurt yourself! That's when I realised that I loved you, Seto." Yugi said quietly, but loud enough for Kaiba to hear the genuine love in his voice.  
  
"Yugi, I---" Kaiba was cut off by a kiss from Yugi. His brain told him to pull away, but his heart told him to kiss back. He was usually not the one to listen to his heart unless it came to Mokuba, but Seto didn't care, and he kissed back hard. He felt Yugi smile into the kiss, and, feeling brave, Kaiba flicked his tongue against Yugi's lips, wanting entrance. Yugi teased Kaiba for a minute before slowly opening his mouth; he liked Kaiba licking his lips like he was. Kaiba entered and explored Yugi's mouth almost hungrily; Yugi getting more aroused every second.   
  
He brought his arms around Seto's waist, pulling him closer. Rubbing Yugi's back, and quickly getting lower, Seto withdrew his tongue. Yugi took this opportunity to enter Seto's mouth and did so swiftly. Kaiba smiled greedily and immediately started sucking gently on Yugi's tongue, massaging Yugi's ass gently. A deep-throated moan from Yugi quickened Kaiba's sucking pace, his own arousal grinding gently against Yugi's. All Yugi could do was pull away for air, so he did.  
  
Both boys were panting, their erections pressed closely together. They were left in a position of Yugi holding Kaiba's back close to himself, and Kaiba with his hands on Yugi's tight ass, squeezing lightly.   
  
"Yugi, I..." Yugi put a finger a Kaiba's lips, silencing him.   
  
"I understand." He started. "You don't feel the same. Really, I--" It was Kaiba this time who silenced Yugi with a quick kiss.   
  
"If you'd have let me finish..." he said, and Yugi nodded shamefully, staring at the ground. "I was going to say..." Kaiba gulped again. Was he sure? A thousand 'what if's swam through his head. Seto looked at Yugi, bringing his head up to see him. "I love you." Just looking at Yugi's face, full of love and innocence, made Kaiba realise that it was real love. Yugi was all Kaiba wanted to be, so carefree, not a worry in the world. But instead he was self-centred and arrogant, oblivious to everyone around himself.  
  
"No, you're just saying that. You don't mean it..." Yugi was so shocked he'd gone immediately into denial.  
  
"Heh heh, if I don't love you, Yugi, you don't love me..." Kaiba was surprised at how easily the words came from his mouth, after confessing to Yugi; Kaiba felt he could do anything.   
  
"Ah, Seto?" Yugi started.  
  
"Mmm?" Kaiba studied Yugi's face carefully. His eyes were seductive, showing hunger mixed with both love and lust. Seto couldn't resist, he just had to swoop down on Yugi and kiss him. Yugi fell backwards onto the soft grass of the hill, kissing back hard. Their tongues found each other, and entwined themselves quickly, massaging and sucking all the while. This kiss was their most passionate, not even with his past girlfriends did Yugi feel so aroused. But someone had to pull away eventually, and after another five minutes they both decided they needed proper air.   
  
"You took the idea right out of my head, Seto." Yugi stated, looking up into Seto's depthless eyes. Kaiba chuckled lightly and planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead.  
  
"As always, little Yugi. As always..." Yugi closed his eyes and smiled in content.  
  
"I love you... I love you."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to the sun peering through his bedroom window. Sitting up, Yugi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around.   
  
'Why am I here and not on the hill with...' "Kaiba!" He said out loud. Seto was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.   
  
"I brought you here yesterday. You fell asleep in my arms, you dud." Kaiba lifted his head and let a small smile creep onto his face.   
  
"Ahhh, what about you?"   
  
"What about me? You're all I need."  
  
"But... where did you sleep?" Yugi was confused.  
  
"I couldn't, with you sleeping there like that, and with what you did to me!" Kaiba lowered his head again to cover his blush, and Yugi blushed openly.   
  
"So you're sure... Sure that..." This was hard for Yugi to say. "You..." Yugi looked down to the floor, too embarrassed to continue.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I'm _sure_ that I Love you. Do you feel the same?"  
  
"Of course!" Yugi said, his head snapping up. "How could you think other...wise... Okay, never mind!" Yugi ran over to Kaiba, who stood up from the chair his nice ass was placed in and opened his arms wide. With a small jump, Yugi entered the safety of Kaiba's arms and planted a kiss on his neck.   
  
"What day is it today?" Yugi whispered in Kaiba's ear.  
  
"Ah... Tuesday... Why?" Seto mumbled into Yugi's hair.  
  
"Grandpa's out today, wanna stay over and do some stuff?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"What do you think?" Yugi asked, bouncing away from Kaiba playfully, who gave Yugi a look of confusion.   
  
"Come get me, Seto!" Yugi's eyes danced.  
  
"I'll 'come get me, Seto' you!" Seto chased Yugi around the room once before being able to pin him to the bed. Yugi laughed and kissed Kaiba lightly.  
  
"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"Hell yeah..." Yugi was cut off by Kaiba's mouth on his.   
  
"I love you, Yugi."  
  
"Just as I love you, Seto."  
  
"Just the same?"  
  
"Just the same."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seishinseii: Well, I think that went pretty well for my first Yaoi, don't you? Ah, there was no lemon stuff in this 'cause I can't write it. ^.^ As much as I love to read it, I can't write it very good, not that I've tried yet. Do you think I should continue this? Hmmm, I dunno. It's actually a pretty long thing now that I think about it. I mean, I only ever write chapters that are like, 2-3 pages, and this is like almost 6. Well, it's not as long as ummm, I Sing For You's first chapter, but hey! ^.^ But please review this I need feedback since this was a first. Any flames or bits of constructive criticism are welcome!!! ^.^ Oh, and any suggestions for a better title would be goo, too!  
  
=+) Love Ya, Seishinseii 


End file.
